El sueño de TK
by Arshavin
Summary: TK, chico de ocho años de edad, se sumerge en un sueño en lo que la realidad prácticamente es inexistente. Se mete en un barullo de lios tras que le encargaran una misión que da miedo. Junto a tres compañeros, se enfrentará a 7 peligros. ¿Sobrevivirán?
1. La Montaña Hope

Era una noche tranquila la que hacía aquella vez en Yokohama: la Luna se veía en forma de croissant, el viento emitía un leve susurro al chocar con las hojas de los árboles, el tráfico era poco intenso, y varias cosas más que sería incapaz de describir y transmitir.

Yendo ya al grano. Un chico de baja edad, calculando a la cuenta la vieja unos ocho años, veía la televisión tumbado en el sofá. Veía un programa de televisión que su madre no le dejaba ver nunca, debido a que siempre comenzaba muy tarde y no lo veía apropiado para su edad. A él le daba igual lo que su madre le dijera. Aprovechó que su madre trabajaba esa noche hasta tarde para ver la televisión todo lo que se le antoje, sin nadie que le obligue irse a la cama. El pequeño niño, ya con los ojos entrecerrados, sentía que tenía que ver el programa para sentirse ya un niño mayor y poder comentar de ello con sus amigos al día siguiente, pero el sueño parecía que le podía y quedó rendido en el sofá.

Pasaron apenas diez minutos hasta que su madre abrió la puerta. Imaginaba que estaría viendo la televisión aprovechando que ella no estaba. Ella siempre le ordena a acostarse a las nueve de la noche, pero ese día haría una excepción y lo dejaría ver la televisión. Para su sorpresa, vio a su hijo pequeño dormido en el sofá con la televisión encendida. Su madre sonrió ante la escena antes de que fuera a avisarle para ir a la cama.

Se acercó a su hijo, dándole leves empujones en el hombro señalando llamamiento.

—Vamos Takeru, hay que irse a la cama —le llamó su madre, con ternura.

—¡No, yo ya soy grande! Yo puedo ver el programa que echan aho...! –no terminó la frase porque lo decía entre sueños.

Su madre rió ante la escena y lo cogió para llevárselo a dormir. Cuando ya llegó con él en brazos a la habitación, lo tumbo en su cama y lo acurrucó entre las mantas. Luego lo miró tiernamente y le dio un beso en la frente. La madre abandonó la habitación y dejó al pequeño TK dormir en su cama. ¿Con qué soñaría? Cosas de niños seguro.

—¡Hope, Hope! —chillaban unas vocecillas que resonaban alrededor.

—¡Quiero dormir, dejadme en paz! —se quejó TK, intentando taparse con la sábana, pero como vio que no había se asustó y no pudo evitar abrir los ojos.

Estaba en un lugar que parecía ser, a primera vista, un bosque. Muchas criaturas extrañas con alas de murciélago volaban en torno a él. No paraban de repetir el mismo "Hope" una y otra vez, cosa que resultaba muy extraño, pero el caso era que a esas criaturas las conocía.

—¿Pa... Patamon? —tartamudeó asustado e impresionado a la vez, mientras las criaturitas denominadas "Patamon" seguían girando en torno a él, repitiendo la misma palabra una y otra vez.

TK se levantó y vaciló por unos momentos. Los pequeños Patamons ya empezaban a dejar de volar en torno a él y aterrizaron en la tierra de aquel lugar, formando una línea en frente de TK. Éste se encontraba un poco asustado y a la vez un poco desconcertado al ver a tantos del que fue y seguiría siendo su mejor amigo. Entonces, uno de ellos se adelantó a todos y parece que tomó la palabra en nombre de todos. Por algún motivo sintió que ése fue el que le ayudó a acabar con la vida de Piedmon.

—¡Hola! —saludó la pequeña criatura.

—¡Hola Patamon!, cuánto tiempo sin verte! ¡Sabía que no faltarías a nuestra promesa! –dijo feliz el chico, corriendo hacia Patamon para abrazarle.

Patamon no se dejó abrazar por el pequeño chico, haciendo un ademán de alejo. TK hizo una mueca en la que había una mezcla de estremecimiento y de impresionismo. No comprendió el rechazo del que hubiera sido su compañero durante una larga temporada.

—¿Qué te pasa Patamon? ¿Por qué te alejas de mi? —preguntó con un tono de desespero, pero lo raro es que Patamon seguía con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Quién eres? —le cuestionó al chico. Éste no comprendía a que venía esa pregunta.

—¿Cómo que quién soy? ¡Soy TK! —le respondió desesperado— ¿Es que ya no te acuerdas?

—¡Takeru Hope! —exclamó Patamon, a lo que hizo que el resto de los Patamons empezaran de nuevo a repetir una y otra vez "Hope".

TK no entendía a qué venía tanto "Hope". No sabía ni lo que significaba, pero eso en realidad no le importaba. Él lo que quería saber es dónde se encontraba y el por qué Patamon no lo reconocía. TK dio dos pasos hacia delante y preguntó.

—¿Qué es Hope? —preguntó para intentar familiarizar con él.

—¡Hope eres tú! ¡Tú eres Takeru Hope: el guerrero de la Montaña Hope! –chilló emocionado. Todos sus semejantes no paraban de repetir "Hope".

A TK se le puso una cara muy extrañada. Él tenía entendido que su apellido era Takaishi, y no Hope como se empeñaba Patamon.

—Creo que os equivocáis. Yo no me llamo Takeru Hope, sino Takeru Takaishi –explicó el pequeño rubio a los Patamons.

—¡No nos equivocamos! ¡Tú eres el guerrero de esta montaña: la Montaña Hope! —insistía el que parecía desde el principio el líder y antiguo compañero de TK.

—¡Yo no me llamo Hope, y mucho menos soy un guerrero! —espetó TK, ya con algo de enojo.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Entonces esa vestimenta que llevas es para una fiesta de disfraces? —bramó Patamon, mirando la ropa que llevaba TK.

—¿Eh? —TK observó su propia ropa e hizo una mueca de terror— ¡¿Qué?! —analizó su ropa: llevaba unas botas de cuero macizo; unos pantalones que parecía impermeables y flexible, además de fuerte y con un cinturón capaz de portar diferentes cosas; una funda con una espada atada al cinturón; un peto que a simpe vista parecía un trapo, pero en realidad era de hierro puro; finalmente llevaba en su cabeza su gorro elemental, la única vestimenta habitual que llevaba encima.

Los Patamons seguían repitiendo la misma palabra una y otra vez. Cada vez la decían más fuerte y empezaba a lastimarse los oídos. Éste se tapó las orejas y no pudo hacer otra cosa que gritar:

—¡No chilléis tanto! —no le hicieron ningún caso y siguieron con lo suyo. TK tenía los ojos cerrados, con los oídos tapados por sus manos y estaba agachado en la hierba que había ente los árboles de esa montaña.

Los chillidos de los Patamons parecían que cesaban con parsimonia. TK dio un suspiro de alivio, pero volvió a alarmarse cuando vio que dos figuras en el cielo se acercaban velozmente. El pequeño rubio retrocedió dos pasos atrás y se tropezó. Solo le dio tiempo a reconocerlos.

—¡Angemon! –exclamó TK, sin dar crédito a lo que veía. Los Angemons cogieron a TK por los brazos sin dar explicación y se lo llevaron volando— ¿Pero qué hacéis? ¡Soltadme! —reclamó TK, pero los Angemons no le hicieron ningún caso a lo que gritaba y volaban tan tranquilos, sin inmutarse siquiera de los tirones que hacía TK al querer desprenderse.

Llegaron a una especie de palacio que se situaba flotando poco más arriba de la montaña. Los Angemons y TK entraron por la puerta, que ésta se abrió al percibir la presencia de los dos Angemons. Era un palacio bastante espacioso, con cuadros de ángeles por las paredes que tenían un recuadro en la parte inferior, señalando un nombre y una descripción en latín. Llegaron a una cámara, en la cual había u trono puesto del revés en el centro de la sala con una figura sentada en él, que se desconocía por el momento su identidad.

—Señor, aquí le traemos al Guerrero —anunció uno de los dos Angemons, haciendo una reverencia y bajando la cabeza.

—¡Ya he dicho que no soy ningún guerrero! ¡Soy un niño de primaria! —replicaba TK sin triunfo.

—Bien hecho. Podéis retiraros —concluyó la figura.

Los Angemons volvieron a dar otra reverencia y se retiraron, dejando a TK frente a él. Intentó escapar por la puerta, pero se cerró bruscamente antes de que pudiera hacerlo. Entonces, se giró con un rostro lloroso y furioso a la vez hacia el señor del trono.

—¡Qué queréis de mi! ¡Quiero irme con mi mamá! —reclamaba el pequeño, saltándose de él alguna lágrima.

El trono giraba lentamente, poniéndose poco a poco frente a TK. El pequeño tenía una cara que reflejaba incertidumbre y miedo, con unas mejillas húmedas en lágrimas. Era un ángel, pero desconocía quién podía ser, con diez alas doradas y una vestimenta sagrada; también llevaba una máscara con una cruz en ella. TK cayó sentado al suelo de lo nervioso y asustado que estaba.

—Buenas —saludó simplemente el ángel.

—Ho... hola —tartamudeó con nerviosismo el chico—¿Qui... quién eres?

—Oh... ¿Dónde están mis modales? Permítame una disculpa. Mi nombre es Seraphimon, el amo y señor de esta montaña y uno de los más grandes seres celestiales jamás existidos —se presentó con sutileza.

—Vale, yo me llamo TK —se presentó ya con más confianza y una sonrisa.

—Por favor, no sea simple. Ante los más altos rangos debe mostrarse con cortesía, y no decir un simple nombre de amigos al presentarse —lo corrigió Seraphimon, con un tono que reflejaba elegancia.

—¡Oiga no me trate de usted, que solo tengo ocho años! —espetó el pequeño.

—Es posible, pero un alto rango como es el guerrero Takeru Hope nunca está de más llamarle con una cierta cortesía.

¡Yo no me llamo Takeru Hope! –volvió a repetir, ya harto— ¡No sé quién es ése y lo único que quiero es irme a mi casa YA! –enfatizó TK.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y se puede saber cómo entonces te llamas en realidad? —preguntó con sorna.

—Pues me llamo Takeru Ta... —se alarmó por momentos. Nole salía el nombre de su verdadero apellido— Ta... Ta...

—¿Takeru Takeru acaso? —se burló Seraphimon

—¡No! Es que... Ahora no me acuerdo... —dijo con una mezcla de vergüenza e impresionismo.

—Vaya... Con que se te ha olvidado... —decía mientras reía Seraphimon— No te preocupes, a todos se nos olvida nuestros nombres de vez en cuando.

TK permaneció en silencio por momentos y no fue capaz de darle una respuesta a Seraphimon. Éste se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a pasearse, con las manos cogidas a la espalda, flotando en el aire. Se acercó a una ventana que había allí y empezó a contemplar las nubes.

—Takeru, eres un guerrero dotado de una fuerza tan grande como esta montaña. Ésta montaña es el llamado "Puerto de la Esperanza" , ya que si esta montaña no existiera, la esperanza en el mundo sería del cero por ciento —explicó el amo y señor de la montaña, dejando a TK algo boquiabierto—. Tú eres quien representa a esta montaña y por tanto una de las dos llaves que conducirán al poder infinito.

—¡Pero qué dices! —bramó el pequeño—¡Yo solo soy un niño que va a segundo de primaria todavía, no una llave ni una montaña como tú te empeñas!

—Aunque parezca increíble, es la verdad. Eres el único que puede detener, junto a la otra llave, al Señor Oscuro —musitó Seraphimon.

—¿Señor Oscuro? ¿Quién es ése? —lo dijo con total incredulidad.

—El Señor Oscuro es la mayor amenaza que pervive en nuestro mundo en este momento. Él busca las dos llaves impacientemente para adquirir el mayor poder, el más grande jamás visto ni contado. Un poder que si acaba en sus manos, podría ser el fin de una democracia y la bienvenida de una dictadura llena de horrores, sangre y muerte, Por eso, Takeru Hope, tú eres el único que puede dar fin a esta amenaza. Te asigno, en nombre de toda la Montaña Hope, la misión de librarnos de esa amenaza y no dejar ni dejarte atrapar ni a ti ni a la otra lave —dicho esto, se sentó de nuevo en su trono.

TK estaba prácticamente sin habla. No sabía en qué lío se había metido, y mucho menos cómo se había metido. ¿Quién era ese señor de la oscuridad o como se llamase? Sea quien sea, ni lo conocía ni quería saberlo, solo quería irse a su casa.

—¡Pero Seraphimon! ¿Qué es lo que debo de hacer entonces exactamente? —preguntó con impaciencia y desespero, con unos ojos llorosos que parecían cristales al sol.

Seraphimon giró su mirada hacia TK con parsimonia, como si le tuviera que decir algo que sería muy impactante.

—Matar al Señor Oscuro —dijo cortante, presionando un botón.

—¡¿Matar a...?! —no terminó la frase porque se perdió su voz por el agujero que se abrió bajo sus pies. Se oía un grito de terror cayendo con eco por aquel agujero abierto por Seraphimon.

Seraphimon bajó su rostro, ensombrecido, como si se hubiera arrepentido de lo hecho.

—Buena suerte, Takeru Hope —musitó para sí mismo el amo y señor de la montaña.


	2. Jampier, un nuevo compañero

Un niño de cabello rubio, de unos ocho años de edad, caía desde una altura concretamente alta, dicho de alguna manera. El chico, llamado TK, gritaba de terror conforme caía, haciendo un eco en el cielo azul que rodeaba la mítica Montaña Hope. Cuando llegó al suelo, empezó a rodar montaña abajo, tropezando con todo tipo de piedras o materia natural. Lo curioso era que ningún daño le hacía, ni se le mostraba heridas de roces. Ya una vez en que casi llegaba al pie de la montaña (no paraba de gritar), salió volando por medio de un tronco en forma de rampa, gracias a la inercia del impulso, y cayó justo en una silla de playa que había en la orilla del río, al pie de la montaña, con una caña de pescar delante. El pequeño quedó desconcertado ante tal suceso.

—¿Una silla de playa y una caña de pescar aquí? —se preguntó, sin tener idea de los sucesos tan raros que le estaba pasando. A TK le sonaron de repente las tripas y no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sonreír— Bueno, ya que estamos... —echó la caña al lago y se puso a esperar pacientemente.

Pasaron los minutos y nada picaba. El pequeño rubio comenzaba a aburrirse, y su hambre no era de menos. No picaba nada, mi una sola vibración había recibido de esa caña que se encontraba extrañamente puesta a la orilla del río que cruzaba la Montaña Hope. TK comenzaba a desesperarse de tanto esperar a un pez que no parecía llegar.

—¡Malditos peces! ¡Salid de una vez! —exclamó TK enojado, agitando la caña a cada uno de los lados, hasta que de repente sintió un tirón— ¿Eh? ¿Han picado?

TK empezó a tirar de la caña, levantándose de la silla, y parecía que algo gordo estaba picando. TK empezó a empujar con fuerza de la caña, pero lo que estuviera a punto de pescar no se dejaba atrapar fácilmente. El pequeño tiraba de la caña con todas sus fuerzas hasta ponerse tibio. Quería hacer lo que fuera por un poco de comida.

—¡Juro que hoy cenaré decentemente! —gritó el pequeño con coraje, y finalmente logró sacar su presa, haciendo un gran «splash» en el río. TK estaba tirado en el suelo, con los ojos dándole vueltas después de la disparada pesca— Eh... Lo conseguí... —decía vagamente mientras se incorporaba con parsimonia. Agitó su cabeza para volver a animarse de nuevo y miró a sus lados, buscando— ¿Dónde está mi pesca?

Vio poco más adelante a la caña de pescar tirada en el suelo, teniendo a continuación su hilo. Y en la punta del hilo..., bueno...

—¿Eh? —emitió TK con una cara desconcertada, recorriéndole por su frente una gran gota de sudor. Observó que la punta del hilo estaba mordida. Pero no precisamente por un pescado, sino por...

—Vaya... Al final solo era un pobre camarón crudo de pesca... Qué escoria —se quejó una criatura; que por increíble que parezca era un cerdo con gabardina, sombrero y gafas de sol; levantándose del suelo y quitándose la suciedad que tenía encima sacudiéndose con sus extremidades.

TK no dejaba de verlo con una mueca de pesar, como si le hubieran contado un chiste patético. El misterioso cerdo con gabardina que iba a dos patas se fijó en que TK lo estaba mirando sin palabras.

—¿Qué miras? ¿Es que nunca has visto a un francés? —le pregunto sarcástico al pequeño rubio, que aún no salía de su impresión.

—¿Francés? —dijo atónito, porque en absoluto se le cruzó por la cabeza de que pudiera ser francés.

—Ah sí, permítame que me presente —dijo, quitándose el sombrero, en señal de respeto— Mi nombre es Jampier André Joseph DeChatrebrian, aunque me puedes llamar "Jamp" si gustas. Encantado de conocerte —tiró su sombrero pretendiendo colarlo en una de las ramas, pero falló y cayó directamente al suelo. Jampier fue hacia el sombrero y empezó a pisotearlo con ira— ¡Estúpido sombrero! ¡Otra vez me has dejado en ridículo!

TK lo miró con una cara rara. Lo recorrió con la mirada de arriba abajo. Era una cabeza más bajo que él y parecía, y lo primero que se le ocurrió es que parecía que lo habían sacado de un programa de dibujos animados. Su sombrero y gabardina parecía señalar que pertenece a algún cuerpo de inspectores, ya que su aspecto no podía parecerse más al de un detective.

—Pues mi nombre es TK. Encantado de conocerte —le sonrió TK, extendiéndole la mano para estrecharla a Jampier, al que éste no correspondió.

—¿TK? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ése? —preguntó con incredulidad.

—Bueno, TK es un nombre entre amigos. En realidad me llamo Takeru Hope —al decir TK lo de Hope, se inmutó y se mordió la lengua. Ya estaba empezando a pensar que hasta él estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

—¿Takeru Hope? Bah, un nombre raro para un chico raro... dijo sarcástico Jampier, haciendo que TK lo mirara molesto.

—¿Cómo que soy raro? ¿Y tú que hacías en el río? —le preguntó molesto a Jampier. A éste le corrió una gota de sudor por la frente debido a la pregunta.

—... bueno, eso a ti no te importa —Jampier empezó a mirar a su alrededor, examinando el lugar— ¿Dónde estamos?

—¿Y a mi me lo preguntas? ¡Yo he aparecido así sin más! —le dijo TK con agonía.

Jampier se puso a observar lo alta que era la Montaña Hope. Se rascó la barbilla con una de sus pezuñas y le preguntó a TK— ¿Has subido alguna vez a la cima de ésa montaña?

—Pues si te digo la verdad, creo que es de allí de donde provengo... —aventuró TK, con bastante inseguridad. Jampier seguía mirando la cima t le volvió a preguntar:

—¿Ah sí? ¿Es que eres un ángel o algo por el estilo?

—¿Qué quieres decir? —le preguntó extrañado.

Jampier se sentó en una roca que había entre los conductos del río. Con cuidado, sacó una pipa que tenía guardada en la gabardina junto con una cerilla. Encendió la cerilla con la caja de cerillas y le dio una calada, soltando un humo de tabaco.

—Cuentan muchas leyendas sobre esta montaña. Se dice que es un templo en el que si llegas a la cima verás cómo sería "_La otra vida". _La verdad es que no me interesa escalarla, porque son muchos peldaños y yo no tengo tiempo para practicar alpinismo.

—Pues entonces, ¿qué hacías en el agua? —le preguntó TK, a lo que hizo que Jampier comenzara a toser a causa de esa repentina pregunta.

—Bueno, como me has caído medianamente bien, te lo contaré. Pero antes dime. ¿Qué es lo que hay en lo alto de la montaña?

TK giró su cabeza hacia la cima de la montaña con una mueca de circunstancia, quedándose observándola por unos segundos, y luego volvió su vista a Jampier.

—Mejor no te lo cuento... —suspiró con un tono resignado.

—Sinceramente no me interesa —concluyó Jampier, levantándose de la roca— ¿A dónde se supone que te diriges?

—¿Dirigirme? ¿Si no sé donde estoy! —replicó con molestia TK.

—Entonces sígueme —empezó a caminar en dirección Este, rodeando la montaña.

La verdad es que TK no se acababa de fiar del todo de aquel cerdo con gabardina y gafas de sol, pero como no tenía otra cosa que hacer (ya que estaba totalmente perdido y no sabía ni dónde se encontraba), le siguió por la caminata.

El paseo por el bosque no podía ser más tranquilo. Jampier iba delante, tocando una guitarra por donde pasaba (la procedencia de esa guitarra se desconoce), mientras que TK le seguía un poco más atrás mirándole con cara de circunstancia aún. El entorno era un bosque muy vivo, con una flora a lo mediterráneo muy vistosa y llamativa.

Jampier tocaba una música que parecía ser un estilo a la del oeste. TK al fin fue quien rompió el silencio:

—Oye Jampier.

—¿Qué quieres? —le preguntó un poco descarado, sin dejar de tocar su música.

—¿No me ibas a contar cómo has llegado a parar al río? —le recordó TK, haciendo que Jampier dejara de tocar la música y se parase en seco.

—Bueno, sí te dije que te la iba a contar, y así lo haré —dijo Jampier con apostura— Pero mejor te la contaré mientras llegamos a la próxima población —comenzó a caminar de nuevo, y TK no hizo otra cosa que seguirle.

»Yo vivo temporalmente en una ciudad no muy lejana de aquí, o por lo menos eso creo. Es la llamada ciudad de Versius, en la cual ocurre normalmente atentados contra las personas que habitan en ella. La ciudad está bien protegida por la famosa comisaría que hay allí, por supuesto es la mejor comisaría del momento, ya que no suelen dejar un caso sin resolver y además los resuelven rápidamente. A mi me mandaron allí de la INTERPOL porque tenía que dar apoyo a esa panda de incrédulos.

—¡¿Eres de la INTERPOL?! —exclamó TK deteniéndose en seco, desconcertado y asombrado a la vez.

—Sí. ¿Es que acaso no se nota? —dijo Jampier, ajustándose el sobrero haciéndose muy creído.

TK lo examinó de arriba abajo con cara de circunstancia y solo le quedó por añadir un tajante...

—No.

—¿Cómo que no? —bramó Jampier.

—Pues no. Pareces más bien un peluche de esos que van a pilas... —dijo TK con sarcasmo.

—Bah, está claro que tú no sabes valorar lo que en realidad es la clase alta. En mi ha confiado esa comisaría y lo seguirán haciendo —replicó con sutileza, aunque TK no dejaba con una mirada que reflejaba incredibilidad— Bueno, no vuelvas a interrumpir mientras te explico.

TK asintió y Jampier prosiguió.

—Bueno, como iba diciendo, fui a aquella ciudad a dar apoyo a las fuerzas de policía de aquel lugar. Lo que nunca me imaginé fue que el hombre de aquella comisaría tuviera tan mal genio —TK lo miró con una cara indiferente— Aquel hombre no hacía más que reclamarme que me pusiera a trabajar.

»Aquella tarde yo me estaba tomando una buena taza de té calentito, contemplando los programas franceses (de los cuales no entendía nada, solo los veía para hacerme el interesante), entonces vino aquel hombre hecho una furia reclamándome mediante insultos que me pusiera a trabajar mediante frases como: "¡Su francés me lo paso por mis santos cojones!" o "¡Póngase a trabajar de una puta vez coño, que no le han traído aquí de la INTERPOL para hacer turismo!". Yo, como persona que soy, le negué todo con un rotundo "no" y seguí viendo la tele con mi taza de té. El comisario, sí, es el comisario —aclaró Jampier, al ver que TK lo miraba con una cara de sorpresa—, se descompuso mucho más en ira de lo que estaba y llamó a uno de sus guardaespaldas para que me pegaran una patada en todo el trasero. De ese viaje, llegué a las orillas de este río y, como necesitaba comer, pique tu anzuelo y ya me ves.

A TK se le quedó una cara indefinible al oír la cantidad de barbaridades que había dicho Jampier. Llegó a pensar por unos momentos que ese cerdo se estaba quedando con él o querría gastarle una broma, pero sería absurdo y además tratándose de quién es no le extrañaría...

TK solamente añadió:

—¿Y dices que eres un inspector importante de la INTERPOL?

—Sí, ¿es que acaso lo dudas?

—Es que si el propio inspector te ha echado a patadas, y encima literalmente, no es porque hicieras bien las cosas.

—Mira mocoso, llevo miles de casos resueltos. Los clientes no dejan de llamar y añadirse a la lista de espera, y encima tengo un prestigioso nombre y titulación —dijo con aires de superioridad.

—¿Ah sí? Pues entonces no te importará enseñarme al menos la placa, ¿no? —le acorraló TK, haciendo que Jampier empezara a sudar y cambiara radicalmente de tema.

—... bueno, ¿es que te tengo que enseñar mi vida? ¡Vámonos ya! —se alteró Jampier, volviendo a caminar más rápidamente.

TK rió al ver la reacción de Jampier y lo siguió. Realmente sabía que era un poco raro y bastante descarado, pero se notaba que en el fondo era un buen tipo. Además, ¿qué iba a hacer solo? Era la única referencia que tenía para no acabar perdido en ese pie de la montaña, a la cual se salía mediante el cruce de un frondoso bosque...

A miles de kilómetros de allí, en un lugar oscuro y siniestro, se hallaba una figura sombría encapuchada, cuya mente perturbada sentía como millones de jaquecas le atacaban violentamente a su conciencia. Sentía que una amenaza surgía a su plan, una amenaza compuesta en dos nombres, y sintió que uno de ellos ya estaban en activo. La figura estaba sentada en el una especie de sillón, con las manos a la cabeza sufriendo el dolor del mal presentimiento. Un señor alto, vestido en capucha oscura y que parecía ser un vasallo suyo, se acercó a la figura.

—¿Le ocurre algo, Señor? —le preguntó el señor alto.

—No te preocupes, Tom... —dijo, quitándose la mano de la frente— Solo es que una de las llaves ya está en uso.

—¿Una de las llaves ya está en uso? —preguntó impresionado, el señor llamad Tom.

—Sí. Creo que cuanto antes la capturemos, mejor. Si esperamos a que esté junto a la otra llave se nos hará mucho más complicado la captura de ambas —explicó el de la figura sombría y encapuchada.

—¿Quiere que vaya a por él? —se ofreció Tom, a lo que su señor negó con la cabeza.

—No, prefiero dar oportunidad a los otros Yagami. Nunca sabremos los poderes que nos espera de ese niño... —miró hacia un pasillo oscuro— Koopa Troopa.

De el pasillo, salió una tortuga con un aspecto torpe y cara de tonto. La tortuga se acercaba lentamente a la figura y se arrodilló torpemente ante él.

—Sus deseos son ordenes —dijo la tortuga.

—Quiero que vayas a capturar a la llave. Está rondando ahora mismo por el bosque frondoso que conduce hacia la Montaña Hope, así que te cogerá justo en frente de la playa —musitó la figura con una voz espeluznante.

—Claro señor, no le fallaré —respondió con gusto Koopa y se levantó, disponiéndose a salir por la puerta. Pero antes, la figura lo detuvo.

—Y recuerda, Koopa: lo quiero vivo. Espero que no haya malentendidos y corras tú una suerte peor —le dijo con la misma voz de antes, con lo que Koopa se estremeció un poco y tragó saliva.

—No... no le fallaré señor —acto seguido, Koopa se retiró por la puerta con un miedo peculiar a lo que le dijo la figura a la que le consideraba su señor.

La cerró los ojos por un momento, pensando en todo lo que podría pasar cuando alcanzara el poder infinito. Cuando solo tenía que atrapar a un niño y... bueno, lo otro no se sabía que era exactamente. Pero aún así tenía que conseguir ambas piezas pronto, y nunca dejar que estén juntas.

* * *

Ya que son poquitos comentarios, respondere individualmente.

Lord Pata: Jajaja si que son adorables los Patamon xD, aunque a TK no le pareció lo mismo jeje. Y a lo de la llave no te puedo responder, pero caliente, caliente vas... Gracias por comentar amigo n.n

Aya: ¿Sorprendida? xD. Bueno, es que esos capítulos de "Mas que amigos" hay que entender que están en estilo teatral en ese estilo no es que se narre mucho, aparte de que yo en esa época escribía de carton... Y también muchas gracias por decirme lo de impresionismo!! Es que soy mas torpe... xD Ya sabía yo que era un movimiento artístico, pero creía que se utilizaba como adjetivo en ese sentido tambien... Respecto a las especificaciones, mi lírica está basada en que el lector debe de darse cuenta de lo que ocurre en ese momento (y si no lo sabe, más adelante se aclaran detalles), así que si TK se metió allí por un sueño o porque lo transportaron... piensalo! Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado y espero de que sigas criticando n.n Nos vemos!


	3. Hikari, una pequeña luz

En un lugar muy, muy, muy EXTRAÑO, un cerdo y un chico de ocho años de edad caminaban en busca de un pueblo en el que poder descansar, comer, y averiguar dónde demonios se encontraban.

El cerdo, llamado Jampier, iba con total normalidad, pese a que no tenía ni idea de cuál es la situación geográfica. El chico, llamado TK, no iba en cambio nada tranquilo; ya que tampoco sabía dónde se encontraba y, para colmo, le tocaba compartir aventura con semejante personaje.

Lo más raro de todo eran los acontecimientos ocurridos por el chico: Primero aparece sin más en el bosque de la cima de una montaña, cuyo dueño le mandó sin dar demasiada explicación a que matara a una amenaza que estaba surgiendo en "aquel mundo". Más tarde pesca a Jampier (sí, no me he equivocado de verbo ni mucho menos) y éste le cuenta que es un inspector importante de la INTERPOL. TK, como cualquiera persona normal, no llega a tragarse el cuento del todo; pero el no tener una identificación media con el medio le obliga a compartir aventura con él. Mejor eso que nada… o por lo menos, eso pensó.

Y ahora, metiéndonos de nuevo en la historia, Jampier y TK caminaban por los grandes prados de trigo que había. Ya habían logrado atravesar el bosque (le persiguieron de todo: serpientes, osos, ¿leones?, ¿tigres?), pero al fin de al cabo lograron sobrevivir y llegar a esos citados antes campos de trigo. Las esperanzas de estos dos elementos crecían al ver esos campos, porque eso significaba que tenía que haber alguien cerca que podría darle cobijo. El problema era la altura de los grandes trigales (tres metros y medio de altura, algo totalmente fuera de lo normal), lo que convertía el campo de trigo en un completo laberinto sin murallas. TK ya no pudo más y explotó de hartura.

—¡¡Estamos totalmente perdidos, y todo por tu culpa!!

—Venga anda, no te pongas a llorar ahora. No vamos a perder el juicio por unos simples tri… —mientras andaba y comentaba, se dio un golpe fuerte en el morro con un trigal que estaba semipreparado para una catapulta— ¡Merde! ¡Malditos trigales! —gruñó mientras se acariciaba su morro lastimado.

—Si antes estaba perdido, ahora lo estoy más. Ahora no sé que va a ser de mí… Quiero a mi mamá… —decía triste, mientras se le saltaban alguna que otra lágrima, agachado y agarrándose las piernas con los brazos.

Jampier observó al chico mientras se seguía acariciando el morro, y una vez que cesó, se acercó y le dijo:

—Vamos enano, ¿ya te vas a rendir? Aún podemos atravesar este campo de trigo sin problemas —le intentó animar, con un poco de madurez.

—Pero si ya se ve que estamos perdidos… Con tu sentido de la orientación hemos podido demostrar lo que es estar totalmente perdidos.

A Jampier le recorrió una gota de sudor por el lateral de la frente y comenzó a toser falsamente.

—Bueno, lo hecho, hecho está, ¿no? Ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es levantarnos y no rendirnos nunca. Ser más fuertes que nunca y encontrar la salida de este campo de trigo —dramatizaba Jampier, con un brillo en los ojos que reflejaba aspiraciones. TK lo miraba un tanto desconcertado y sin palabras— ¿Y bien, enano? ¿Te vas a rendir tan pronto? —le alzó la pezuña, para que la agarrara y ayudarlo a levantar.

TK sonrió y la agarró, levantándose realmente por si solo debido al poco cuerpo de Jampier (apenas medía sesenta centímetros).

—Está bien, pero no me llames enano. Porque tú eres mucho más bajito que yo —decía entre risas amistosas. Jampier no refirió nada ante ese comentario.

En ese instante, comenzó a hacer calor y una luz centellante empezó a dar origen en una de las zonas más cercanas de aquel inmenso campo de trigo. Los trigales parecían que decrecían conforme se iba extendiendo aquella luz hasta que pudo llegar a la altura de los pantalones de TK más o menos.

—¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? —preguntó TK desconcertado.

—Ni idea, pero sea lo que sea nos ha ayudado. —Dijo con total normalidad, sin alegrarse siquiera.

El epicentro de la luz seguía acechando a pocos metros de allí, apenas unos diez. A TK le ardía la curiosidad de lo que podía estar pasando en ese lugar.

—Oye, ¿vamos a ver qué…?

—Cállate. Eso lo digo yo, que para eso soy el detective. ¿Vamos a ver qué está ocurriendo allí?

—Ehm… Sí… —afirmó, mirándolo con un rostro que reflejaba una mezcla de molestia y resignación.

Ambos se acercaron poco a poco al origen de toda esa cantidad masiva de luz. Jampier le tuvo que prestar a TK unas gafas de sol que tenía guardadas en caso de que se rompieran las otras. En la zona del origen, la mayor cantidad de luz tenía una dirección vertical, pareciendo así la erupción de un volcán. Parecía que con el paso del tiempo la luz iba cesando, hasta que quedó el estado de una figura ovalada de forma regular, parecida a una cuna de bebés. TK y Jampier se miraron desconcertados y fueron hacia allá para ver qué podía significar ello, o qué reacción había podido dar en el medio.

Una vez que llegaron al sitio donde se hallaba la especie de cuna de piedra. TK iba a mirar en su interior, pero Jampier le detuvo.

—Quita, niño. Esto es un asunto para los mayores —dijo Jampier con aires de prepotencia, dirigiéndose a la cuna de piedra. Observó su interior y se quedó totalmente petrificado. El rostro de Jampier (aunque era difícil identificar sentimientos en la cara de este personaje), reflejaba una mezcla de terror y desesperación, por lo que TK se acercó para ver qué es lo que le podía estar pasando.

—¿Jampier? ¿Te ocurre algo? —le preguntó, con una tono estremecido, a lo que Jampier respondió girando su cabeza para mirar a TK con un rostro asustado.

—Es… es… un… un… —tartamudeaba.

—¿Un qué? —preguntó TK, preocupado.

—¡Un bebé! —soltó finalmente, dejando a TK totalmente sorprendido.

TK fue a ver si era verdad lo que decía Jampier y, en efecto, era verdad. Un bebé dormía en la cuna y TK no salía de su asombro mientras Jampier refunfuñaba el ahora tener que coger la responsabilidad de aquel bebé.

—¡Esto ya es lo que me faltaba! ¡Primero me encuentro con un niño llorón y ahora me toca cargar con un bebé abandonado! —rechistaba Jampier, pero TK no le hizo ningún caso y siguió observando a aquel bebé.

Mientras TK lo miraba, el bebé despertó y bostezó; dirigió su mirada hacia TK y se quedó mirándole. TK se estremeció porque pensó que empezaría a llorar por ver a un desconocido, pero parecía todo lo contrario. Se puso muy feliz al ver a TK, y éste dio un suspiro de satisfacción. TK cogió al pequeño bebé en brazos, que éste parecía que se divertía aun siendo un total desconocido. Jampier seguía protestando sobre la responsabilidad del bebé, pero TK no le hizo ningún caso y se paró a observar un letrero que había en la parte inferior de la cuna.

—Jampier… Este bebé parece que tiene nombre ya.

—¡¿Y encima le buscas nombre?! —bramó Jampier.

—No. Digo que ya tiene nombre.

—¿Ya tiene nombre? Que desconsiderada es la madre. Encima de que lo abandona, le pone nombre…

TK observó detenidamente en letrero, y Jampier parecía que se impacientaba por saber el contenido de dicho letrero.

—¿Me vas a decir como se llama el dichoso bebé? —preguntaba muy fresco.

—Se llama… —decía TK, mientras leía— Hikari Light.

—Vaya, otro nombre raro… Encima nos ha salido chica el bebé —dijo Jampier con apatía.

—¡Pues es muy mona! —exclamó, mientras sonreía sosteniendo a la niña en brazos. Jampier parecía que empezaba a desprender una especie de envidia, mirando cómo la niña reía con TK en sus brazos.

—Trae aquí —Jampier le quitó de los brazos bruscamente a Hikari y empezó a observarla— Veamos… ¿Quién es la chica más guapa del mundo? —sonsacó Jampier a Hikari, intentando poner una sonrisa.

Hikari al principio miró a Jampier con una cara indiferente, pero poco a poco se fue estremeciendo hasta que sus ojos se llenaron en lágrimas, rompiendo así a llorar. Jampier se trastornó al tener a la niña pequeña llorando en sus pequeñas patas. TK estaba presenciando la escena con cara de circunstancia.

—Vamos Juan Pedra, no llores… —musitó Jampier a la pequeña.

—¡¿Juan Pedra?! ¿Pero no se llamaba Hikari? —preguntó TK desconcertado.

—¡Eso ahora no importa! ¡Haz que se calle! —reclamó Jampier, dejándola en los brazos de TK. Éste no sabía que hacer ante la situación, con el bebé llorando en sus brazos.

—Eh… No llores… Duérmete niña, duérmete yaa. Que viene el coco y te comeráa —le cantaba, y poco a poco se iba tranquilizando hasta quedar dormida en sus brazos. Jampier se quitó el sudor de la frente, fatigado al igual que TK. Ambos dieron un suspiro.

—Espero que no despierte hasta que le busquemos un padre —dijo Jampier.

—¿No nos la vamos a llevar nosotros? Yo creo que es muy buena y podríamos llevárnosla con nosotros.

—Estás loco. Esa niña lo único que hará es traernos problemas.

En ese mismo momento, se oyó el disparo de una escopeta muy cerca de allí. TK y Jampier se tiraron al suelo de los trigales, con la niña en los brazos de TK (por increíble que parezca, no se despertó con semejante ruido). TK parecía que iba a comentar sobre qué podía haber sido, pero Jampier le cayó levantando el dedo índice pidiendo silencio. Pasó un rato y seguían tirados entre los trigales del lugar.

—Creo que ha sido un cazador —aventuró Jampier, levantándose del suelo.

—¿Cazadores en este lugar?

—Ni idea —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Sonó otro fuerte disparo y ambos volvieron a echarse al suelo. Esta vez permanecieron más tiempo tirado para asegurarse de que nada malo iba a ocurrir, aunque finalmente se levantaron ambos de nuevo.

—¡Pero quién está disparando! —bramó TK, con miedo y alguna lágrima en los ojos.

—Me temo que no es un cazador: es el dueño de estas tierras.

—¿Y qué es lo que quiere? —preguntó con gimoteo.

—Supongo que se creerá que somos unos ladrones del lugar.

Sonó otro fuerte dispar y se agacharon de nuevo.

—¡Vámonos de aquí! —gritó Jampier, corriendo agachado entre los trigales del campo, con TK siguiéndole la pista.

La niña parecía que aún no se había despertado a pesar de los tiros que habían dado lugar en aquel campo. Jampier y TK corrían por las laderas, intentando huir del dueño de aquellas tierras, el que parecía no estar muy lejos.

Cuando ya habían corrido un buen rato, ambos pararon un poco a descansar en casi las afueras de el inmenso campo de trigo. El campo parecía que nunca se acababa, con tales tierras a las que ni siquiera se le veía el horizonte.

—¡Pero estos campos nunca se acaban o qué! —gritó Jampier eufórico.

—Creo que ya no nos persigue... —comentó TK, cuando giró su rostro hacia atrás y se dio cuenta de que no se escuchó ningún disparo. Jampier dio un suspiro y siguió andando con normalidad.

—Bueno, menos mal que ese lunático ya se ha rendido. Me tenía ya harto —masculló Jampier, quitándose un poco de polvo que había encima.

—¿De verdad crees que ese lunático se ha rendido? —dijo una voz ebria a sus espaldas.

—Claro que sí. Cualquiera hubiera venido silenciosamente y no los hubiera ahuyentado con tiros. Por cierto enano, ¿qué te pasa en la voz? —preguntó, mirando a un TK asustado y con los ojos desorbitados.

—Yo... yo no he dicho nada... —decía temblando, tanto que parecía que se le resbalaba a Hikari de las manos.

—No seas imbécil. ¿Quién iba a ser si no? —preguntó grosero.

Lentamente, TK señaló un sujeto que había a las espaldas de Jampier. Jampier se metió el corazón en un puño y giró su cabeza hacia atrás con parsimonia, muy sudoroso. Ahí estaba el dueño de las tierras: tenía una pinta de ranchero en toda regla, era alto, con un sombrero de paja en lo alto, con una camisa de cuadros y unos tirantes azules, llevaba una escopeta en la mano derecha y una botella de vino en la otra., también tenía un trigo posado en sus labios. Sin duda, parecía que era un borracho en toda regla.

—Eh... Buenos días, buen hombre —saludó Jampier, con una gota de sudor en el lateral de su cabeza— ¿Qué le trae por aquí?

—Estas son mis tierras —cortó, dando una buena zambullida a la botella de vino.

—Eh... ¿Ah sí? Pues son unos campos muy bien cuidados...

—Y esa es mi hija —dijo el ranchero, señalando a Hikari.

—¿Es su hija? ¡Excelente! Estábamos muy preocupados por la pequeña. TK, dale a la niña.

TK no respondió y se le puso una cara muy seria, mirando al ranchero con una mirada penetrante.

—¿No me has oído? ¡Dale a su hija! —exigió Jampier.

—No es su hija —dijo muy serio.

—TK, déjate de tonterías. Dale a su niña a este buen hombre y vámonos de aquí...

—Pues si tan seguro de que es su hija... ¿Cómo se llama? —acorraló TK al ranchero, este quedándose con una cara agitada, como si le hubiera pillado el profesor copiando un examen.

—Se... se llama... —se quedó pillado.

—¿Ves? No lo sabe, ¡por lo cual no es su padre! —definió TK.

—Mmm... Buena deducción... —musitó Jampier para sí mismo..

—¡Bueno, hija, prima o abuela; me da igual! ¡Esa niña es mía! —gritó el hombre, completamente borracho y comenzó a disparar a donde estaba TK y Jampier.

—¡Vámonos de aquí! —gritó TK, cogiendo de la mano a Jampier y llevándoselo corriendo. El ranchero seguía disparando, pero bendita sea su borrachera porque este hombre disparaba a donde el azar diga.

El ranchero seguía corriendo tras ellos hasta que tropezó con una gran rama que había ya adentrándose al bosque, entonces se quedó dormido en mitad de la persecución. Menos mal que ese hombre andaba borracho, porque de lo contrario... Bueno, de lo contrario podría haber sido que incluso ese hombre no les habría atacado ni nada.

Jampier y TK seguían corriendo a pesar de ello, aunque no sabían siquiera que ese ranchero los había dejado de perseguir. Querían estar bien lejos de ese extraño e inmenso campo de trigo y no volver más en sus vidas. Lo que sí venía cierto, es que pese a todo, la pequeña Hikari seguía durmiendo en los brazos de TK pese a todo el escándalo que se había formado. ¿Qué esconderá ese bebé?


	4. El principio de una nueva amenaza

Jampier y TK seguían corriendo, huyendo de aquel ranchero borracho y desquiciado. Prácticamente corrían sin ver con lo que se podían chocar por delante. Claro que es comprensible, porque cualquiera hubiera comenzado a correr con semejante personaje detrás. Lo bueno es que el ranchero ya no les seguía, puesto que había tropezado con una rama y quedó completamente dormido, tirado en el suelo. La borrachera parece que pudo con él.

Ya una vez que cruzaron el bosque, huyendo desesperadamente, llegaron a una playa muy soleada, que parecía ser donde desembocaba el río de la Montaña Hope. TK y Jampier cayeron rendidos en la arena de la playa, dejando a Hikari en ésta.

—Creo que hasta aquí he llegado… —dijo Jampier, totalmente reventado. TK parecía que también opinaba lo mismo, sin decir una palabra.

La luz del sol resplandecía en el rostro de la pequeña Hikari, que poco a poco hacía que fuera despertando. El bebé se sentó en la arena de la playa y observó el entorno, fijándose en las figuras de Jampier y TK tiradas en el suelo, resultándole graciosa la colocación de ambos. Comenzó a gatear por las arenas de aquella playa, dando el sol de lleno, y distanciándose de TK y Jampier poco a poco. La pequeña gateaba sin rumbo, ya sea por el instinto o por el espíritu aventurero que llevaba consigo. Tal fue la cosa que llegó a chocar ante unos pies, lo que hizo que se lastimara un poco en la cabeza y, consecuentemente, mirar hacia arriba un rostro sombrío que no se podía identificar.

—Al fin te encontré —dijo el sujeto sombrío, que empezó a reír maléficamente mientras la niña comenzaba a entristecerse.

Pasó aproximadamente una hora desde aquello. TK comenzaba a despertar desde que cayó dormido de cansancio en la arena. Miró hacia sus lados para identificar el lugar, y suspiró de alivio, aunque no le duró mucho el momento de tranquilidad porque pronto se dio cuenta de la ausencia de Hikari al no verla cerca de él ni de Jampier.

—¡Jampier! —llamó TK, alterado, y zarandeándolo a los lados para que despertara.

—Uh… ¿Qué quieres? Estaba descansando… —protestó por lo bajo, frotándose los ojos.

—¡Hikari ha desaparecido! —anunció TK, exasperado.

—¿Se ha perdido? ¡Genial, un problema menos!

—¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! ¡Es un bebé, no puede sobrevivir ella sola!

—Pues ya la encontrará alguien y tendrá que cargar con la responsabilidad. Ahora déjame dormir un poco más… —TK no le dejo terminar y lo cogió de la pezuña, obligándole así a incorporarse también a la búsqueda.

Ambos la empezaron a llamar la pequeña por toda la inmensa playa, pero sólo se oía el graznido de las gaviotas. Aún así, no se rendían y seguían caminado.

—¡Hikari! ¡Hikari! —llamaba TK, alzando la voz.

—¡Juan Pedra! ¡Juan Pedra! —hacía lo mismo Jampier.

—¿Por qué la llamas Juan Pedra?

—Porque me gusta el nombre. Y algún nombre tendrá que tener, ¿no?

—Pero ya te dije que se llamaba Hikari…

—¿Te vas a creer lo que dice una simple piedra que pudo escribir cualquiera?

—Mejor eso que Juan Pedra, digo yo…

—¿Estás de broma? Juan Pedra es mil veces mejor.

—¡No, es un nombre feo! ¡Se llama Hikari, porque lo decía el letrero! —replicó TK.

—¡Humo! —señaló, a lo lejos.

—¿Qué humo? ¡No es ninguna mentira!

—Imbécil, me refiero a que hay humo a lo lejos.

TK dio media vuelta y observó cómo salía humo a lo lejos de allí, casi en la orilla. Jampier y el pequeño se hicieron una mirada, poniéndose así de acuerdo y se dirigieron allá. Prefirieron ir precavidos si se trataba de una trampa o algo parecido, así que cuando ya casi llegaron se echaron al suelo para procurar no ser vistos. Se acercaron al filo para ver, y cuando ya supieron de que se trataba se quedaron ambos boquiabiertos.

—No… no me lo puedo creer… —musitó desconcertado, TK.

—Al final va a ser verdad que las fantasías de los niños acaban haciéndose realidad… —mencionó Jampier, que tampoco se quedaba atrás en lo desconcertado.

Resultaba que estaban presenciando cómo estaba la pequeña Hikari, a la que estaban buscando tanto, sentada en una toalla muy alegre y siguiendo el ritmo de una canción mientras palmeaba y emitía ruiditos con la boca. Pero no estaba sola, porque justo al lado había una barbacoa con una tortuga friendo pescado que iba conforme pescando. Le daba a la pequeña platos de pescados variados, y un biberón justo al lado.

—¿Te gusta lo que te preparé? —preguntó la tortuga, amablemente, a Hikari.

—¡Aya! —emitió Hikari, muy contenta.

Mientras tanto, Jampier y TK no se acababan de recuperar de lo que estaba ocurriendo. TK estaba dudando por momentos en si dejarla con esa tortuga, ya que parecía que la estaba tratando muy bien y él necesitaba encontrar cuanto antes el camino a casa, pero Jampier parecía no estar dispuesto.

—Mejor vamos a dejarla. Se lo está pasando muy bien y creo que es mejor para ella no vivir tantos riesgos…

—¡Ja! Antes me hago español, ¿entiendes? Voy a decirle a esa estúpida tortuga que ese bebé está bajo nuestra responsabilidad.

—¿Pero hace un momento no decías que iba a ser un problema menos?

—Eso ya es pasado. No estará en mejores manos que en las mías. —Jampier bajó la orilla para reunirse con Hikari y con la tortuga. TK se quedó mirándolo con una cara de circunstancia.

—Ya… En mejores manos que en las suyas… —remeó TK, bajando la cuesta consecuentemente de Jampier.

Jampier terminó llegando abajo, y a los pocos segundos llegó TK a su lado. El "detective francés" se acercó a la tortuga descortésmente, porque no parecía ser peligrosa. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, se adelantó TK.

—¡Hola!

La tortuga se dio la vuelta y observó a ambos.

—Hola. ¿Qué deseáis? —preguntó indiferente.

—Verás, es que venimos del bosque ese, corriendo por un motivo y nos dormimos de cansancio. Entonces, en un descuido, se nos es… —Jampier interrumpió a TK, empujándolo hacia atrás y haciéndose ver por la tortuga.

—Lo que el niño enano y llorón te quiere decir es que ese bebé nos corresponde —dijo, bastante descarado.

—¿Ah, sí? —Preguntó la tortuga, en un tono desafiante— ¿Quién lo dice?

—Chicos, por favor, no tenemos por qué pelearnos. Vamos a solucionar este problema como gente civilizada. —Propuso TK. Los otros dos no dijeron nada respecto a éso— Empezaremos por presentarnos. Yo me llamo TK, y éste es mi amigo, Jampier.

—Yo me llamo Koopa, y siento deciros que Copado se quedará conmigo —espetó la tortuga, dejando a TK estupefacto por el nombre que le puso a la pobre niña.

—Soñar es gratis, pero bueno… Además, no se llama Copado, ese nombre es horrible, ya que su nombre original es Juan Pedra.

—¿Pero qué dices? ¡Ya te dije que no se llama Juan Pedra, sino Hikari! —dijo harto el pequeño rubio.

—A mi me da igual lo que un estúpido letrero diga.

—Y a mi cómo le habéis llamado cada uno de vosotros. La chica ahora es mía y se llamará Copado —insistía Koopa.

—¡Ni en tus sueños! —gritaron a unísono TK y Jampier.

Se llevaron un buen rato discutiendo sobre el nombre de Hikari. Mientras estos se peleaban por dicho tema, Hikari los observaba pelear con una cara indiferente. No paraban de discutir el mismo: «Juan Pedra es más bonito y cultural»; también por el contrario: «¡Se llama Copado porque se parece mucho a su padre, es decir, yo!»; o incluso: «¡Estoy harto de deciros que se llama Hikari porque así lo decía el letrero!». Finalmente, después de estar cerca de media hora discutiendo el nombre del bebé, Jampier llegó a una "solución".

—¡Ya sé cómo podemos solucionar esto! —Ambos lo miraron— Dejemos que ella elija —señaló a Hikari.

—Buena idea… —susurró convencido Koopa.

—¡¿Pero cómo le vais a dejar elegir?! ¡Si es un bebé! —Protestó TK.

—Cállate. Ésta es la única solución, porque no veo que haya otra —repuso Jampier.

—Pues venga, preguntémosle —propuso Koopa.

—… Esto es de locos… —susurró, para sí mismo, TK.

Los tres dirigieron sus miradas hacia Hikari, que esta seguía contemplándolos con cara indiferente. Empezaron a llamarla por el nombre que, según cada uno de ellos, le correspondía a la chica. Frases como «Ven aquí, Juan Pedra», «¡Vamos, Copado, ven aquí!» o «Hikari, demuéstrales cómo te llamas en realidad. ¡Ven aquí!» resonaban por la playa. La chica estaba totalmente desconcertada y decidió darse la vuelta y evitarlos.

—¿Pero adónde va? —Preguntó Jampier.

—¡Va hacia mi maleta! Eso significa que me ha elegido a mi… —dedujo Koopa a su conveniencia, pero era cierto que iba hacia su mochila.

—Lo que pasa es que se ha asustado… —aclaró TK.

La chica comenzó a rebuscar en la mochila de Koopa para encontrar algo que la entretuviera. Sacó de ella una especie de dispositivo que parecía, a primera vista, una consola de videojuegos portátil y comenzó a toquetearla. Koopa se alarmó al verla con eso.

—¡NO! ¡No toques eso! —corrió hacia ella, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Un juego de luces comenzaron a tirar por diferentes direcciones, haciendo que el cielo cogiera un color purpura casi al instante. Aquello parecía increíble, pero a la vez aterrador, ya que esas luces caían como rayos donde quisiera que fuera. Jampier y TK retrocedieron unos pasos asustados, pero sabían que no podían salir corriendo sin Hikari, así que siguieron manteniéndose al margen. De repente, el dispositivo empezó a brillar, cada vez con una luz más potente, pero Hikari seguía reteniendoló pese a que vibraba como nada habían visto en el mundo.

—¡SUELTALO, HIKARI! ¡TE VA A MATAR! —gritó TK, muy nervioso, pero del dispositivo ya había salido una especie de rayo-luz que impactó contra el pequeño rubio. A Jampier le entró un escalofrío, al ver cómo le había dado al pobre niño y si hubiera sido capaz la bebé de dispararle con esa cosa. Koopa paró en seco, y se mantuvo a observar a TK. Increíblemente, TK se levantó del suelo, algo mareado, habiendo así sobrevivido ante aquella brutalidad. Jampier se tranquilizó al verlo sano y salvo, y simplemente se quitó el sudor de la frente para no dar reflejo de preocupación hacia TK. Koopa estaba completamente helado, y veía ahora a TK con otros ojos.

El clima, después de eso, volvió poco a poco a su estado original. TK fue a coger a Hikari en brazos, algo enojado, pero a la vez más tranquilo

—¡No vuelvas a irte por ahí sin nosotros! —le regañó TK serio, pero al cabo de cuatro segundos no evitó sonreír y abrazarla.

— Déjala, la estas asustando — dijo descaradamente Jampier— Ven aquí Juan Pedra —le llamó dulcemente con cara de retrasado, esto hizo que Hikari se asustara y empezara a llorar

Koopa avanzó unos pasos hacia ellos, muy serio.

—Eres tú...

—¿Eh? ¿Yo qué? —preguntó TK, desconcertado.

—TK, creo que esta tortuga rara quiere pelea, pero bah... contra mi no hay nada más fuerte que yo. ¡Jue, jue! —Jampier sacaba lentamente se espada de la funda, como acto de reverencia— Te vas a enterar —Sacó su espada de caramelo

—Jampier, déjate de tonterías —TK volvió a fijar su vista en Koopa— Lo siento, pero no te vamos a dar a la chica. Debemos seguir con ella.

—La niña... La niña ahora me da igual —soltó Koopa, con una sonrisa maléfica en su rostro.

—¿Qué dice este? ¡Si antes le quería llamar de un nombre raro...! ¿Cómo era? —dijo Jampier.

Koopa empezó a reír de forma patética. Jampier y TK lo miraron con cara de circunstancia.

—Vosotros aún no sabéis quien soy yo.

—Sí, tú eres Koopa Troopa, el de Super Mario Bros. He jugado miles de veces a ese juego, y siempre te venzo. Eres muy débil —Aclaró el joven Takeru, y Koopa cayó de boca debido a esa respuesta— Y… ¿qué haces aquí?

—Ahora que lo dices... Es cierto. Es al que, si le saltas encima, se mete en el caparazón como un cobarde, ¿no? —aventuró Jampier, a TK.

—Exacto, Jampier —respondió TK.  
—Lo que me hace gracia es que esa cobardica tortuga se quiera creer fuerte e

interesante. ¡Jas jas jas! Me hace gracia —dijo burlónamete Jampier.

Koopa comenzó a enfurecerse y, así, volverse de un color rojizo. Parecía muy enfurecido por las palabras de aquellos personajes.

—A mí nunca me humillan de esa manera. ¡Yo pertenezco a uno de los siete siervos oscuros, del todopoderoso Señor Oscuro! —espetó Koopa, con bastante orgullo.

—¿Señor Oscuro? —preguntó TK, temeroso, retrocediendo un paso— Es el dictador del que me comentó Seraphimon...

—Creo que he oído mal, ¿no serás parte de la comida de las mascotas? —burló Jampier

—¡YO NO SOY NINGUNA COMIDA! El Señor Oscuro me ha encargado una misión, y es por eso por lo que estoy aquí —dijo Koopa, intentando intimidar. Luego recobró la calma— Y sí, ese señor es el más poderoso de esta tierra, si me vencéis, tendréis que vencer a otros seis, aunque no creo que podáis, de lo flojos que sois —Koopa comenzó a reír.

—Mira quién fue a hablar... —dijo Jampier.

—¡Cuidado, Jampier! —le gritó TK, que aún tenía a Hikari en las manos.

—Oh —Jampier se fue corriendo y abandono el lugar con Hikari en las manos.

—Pe... ¡¿Pero adónde vas?!

—Creo que ahora solo quedamos tú y yo. ¡Muahahahaha! —rió la tortuga con una tenebrosa risa. La voz venia del eco que estaba dentro del caparazón

—Ma...-Maldito Jampier, me ha dejado solo —mientras TK se preparaba para morir, Jampier vino con cuidado pasito a pasito con la espada de caramelo en la mano, una vez que tenia la espada en la mano, le metió la punta en un agujero del caparazón, esto hizo que Koopa Troopa gritara de dolor

—¡Ay! —Koopa Troopa se altero y se fue al mar flotando, en calzoncillos, dejando el caparazón en la superficie.

Jampier fue corriendo hacia donde estaba Jampier, que éste tenía a Hikari atada

a la espalda.

—¡Gracias, Jampier! —le agradeció TK con una sonrisa— La verdad, creía que

me ibas a dejar solo...

—¡¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mi?! (Pretendía dejarte solo, pero vi el mejor momento para atacar) ¡YO nunca te dejaría solo! —dijo Jampier con voz de héroe.

Pasó poco tiempo para que Hikari comenzara a protestar el estar en la espalda del cerdo detective y comenzó a patalear.

—Creo que será mejor que me des a Hikari. Se está cansando de que este en tus brazos.

—¿Pero qué dices? A Hikari le gusta mucho estar conmigo, no se molestará. Seguro que patalea porque quiere que la balancee —Jampier cogió a Hikari de los sobacos y empezó a balancearla, Hikari empezó a llorar y TK se tapó los oídos— ¡Haz que se calle!

—¡Pero si eres tú quien la ha asustado!

—¡Me da igual!

Pasó un rato hasta que Hikari paró de sollozar y miró atenta al mar. Jampier y TK dieron un largo suspiro de tranquilidad.

—Menos mal… —dijo Jampier— Ésta niña sólo sabe llorar.

—¿Y qué esperabas? Es un bebé —repuso TK.

—Ya, pero molesta.

—¿Es que tú nunca has sido un beb…? —TK vaciló por un momento, observando el cuerpo inhumano de Jampier— Mejor no me respondas…

—¡¿Insinúas que soy un cerdo?! —gruñó, ofendido.

—No lo insinúo, es que lo eres —respondió muy evidente Jampier, y este le dedicó una mueca de desprecio.

—Bah, sabía que los japoneses erais todos unos incultos.

TK decidió ignorar el comentario de Jampier y se levantó. Movió la cabeza a intervalos en busca de un camino para coger posteriormente, pero veía que Hikari aún seguía la mirada fijada en el mar.

—¿Qué ocurre, Hikari? —preguntó TK, y la pequeña señaló levemente al mar.

Jampier y TK miraron hacia donde señalaban y no podían creer lo que estaban viendo: Koopa Troopa se aproximaba en una tabla de surf, encima de una ola gigantesca, en calzoncillos tal y como salió del caparazón.

—¡Pero qué…! —saltó Jampier. TK tampoco creía lo que estaba viendo.

—¡Aja jajá! ¡Prepararos para morir! —Koopa se aproximaba con la ola y se dispuso a embestirlos.

Jampier y TK se echaron a un lado para evitar aquella ola (que no les resultó difícil hacerlo) y ésta seguía para adelante, pasando de largo de TK, Jampier y Hikari. Koopa se quedó anonado al ver tal suceso.

—¿Pero qué…? —dijo Koopa, viendo como Jampier y TK le sonreían despidiéndolo, sin echar cuenta hacia adelante. Finalmente, cuando decidió ver firme, se estrelló contra un chiringuito que había casi adentrándose en el bosque, haciéndolo pedazos y además saliendo la tortuga disparada por los aires, chillando de terror.

A Jampier y a TK les pareció más bien un final patético, pero ya había pasado el peligro.

—Bueno, ya no hay nada de qué preocuparse —finalizó TK.

—Sí, pero hay que confesar que si no fueran por mis dotes profesionales, no habríamos acabado tan bien parado —se halagó Jampier, haciendo un gesto de creído con su sombrero. TK y Hikari sólo lo miraron con cara de circunstancia, más que nada.

En ese mismo momento, cayó una jaula del cielo que encarceló a los tres, haciendo que retrocedieran. De todos lados aparecieron unos seres que parecían androides a primera vista, pero a TK le dio un ataque de recuerdos perecido al que le dio cuando se encontró con Patamon.

—¡Andromon! —exclamó el pequeño rubio, mientras Hikari lloraba y Jampier gruñía.

—¡Máquinas descerebradas, soltadme!

—ME-TEMO-QUE-ESO-VA-A-SER-IMPOSIBLE —redactó, robóticamente, uno de los Andromon.

—¿Pero qué os hemos hecho? —preguntó TK, muy asustado.

—NUESTRO-SEÑOR-QUIERE-HACEROS-UNAS-PREGUNTAS —respondió el Andromon.

—¿De qué preguntas hablas, montón de chatarra? —insultó Jampier, quien recibió una descarga eléctrica de uno de los Andromon y quedó semiinconsciente.

—ADELANTE —dio la orden, y todos los Andromons levantaron la jaula, encaminándose así hacia alguien. ¿Quién sería "su señor"? ¿Será peligroso?

Continuará…


End file.
